


Cake

by StarRoseColors



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Cake, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Wolf ends up waiting for Song's birthday to finally try cake.
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Wolf
Kudos: 22





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wolf tries cake for the first time. (It came up in Season 3. "I've never had cake; what is cake?")

Wolf had no idea what cake was.

Kipo had tried to describe it to her after the dancing bug issue had been dealt with. The best way it had been described was kinda like but not actually, sort of, sweet bread.

Wolf had never tried sweet bread before either.

Unfortunately, Wolf couldn’t try cake at the moment. Although Lio had said he would whip up some cake for her to try, that got shoved in the backseat. She became much more focused on Dr. Emilia and saving the mutes and Scarlemagne and the prom and such. By the end of it, she ended up waiting for a special occasion to try cake.

Wolf didn’t have to wait on that. A few months after the mute and human uniting prom, Song’s birthday arrived. Although everyone’s nerves were on edge and they were tired- rebuilding civilization took a lot out of you- they still tried to make Song’s first birthday with her children special.

And that meant cake.

They sung “Happy Birthday” to Song before she blew out her candles. And then Lio pulled out a knife. Wolf watched with curious eyes as he sliced the chocolate cake. “First slice goes to the birthday girl,” he said, passing the first plate to Song. “And now…” He handed the second plate to Wolf. “Here you go!”

Wolf sat back down with her plate and fork. Curiously, she poked at it. It was soft and it did look like bread. The pink stuff that Lio called frosting was new. She poked her fork in it, cutting off a small chunk and bringing it to her mouth.

“So, what do you think?” Kipo asked, settling next to her with her own cake slice. Wolf considered that question as she chewed before finally swallowing.

“This is great. But nothing like bread.”

“Really? I mean, if you think about it, it’s really…”

Wolf listened to Kipo talk, taking bites out of the cake. It was delicious. But the best part was the feeling of sitting with her family, listening to them, and tasting the sweetness of the cake on her plate.

She should probably ask Lio for a list of cake flavors sometime.

Just to see which was her favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my birthday and I'm accepting prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr!


End file.
